Blonde Bella!
by Zebethel
Summary: Edward hasnt changed bella and the Volturi are not wanting to wait. if they cant have bella theyll have the next best thing. Please tell me if i should keep going. please give it a chance!


Re-incarnation

"Aro, Edward is quite persistant with keeping bella human, what should we do?" Caius asked, "We cant take her away; last time they were seperated Edward nearly exposed us to make us kill him!" Marcus added. "Hmm, this is quite the delema. we shall send damitri to try to convince him, but if he still refuses tell him to collect some of bellas DNA" Aro told them. "Why Aro?" Caius asked, "Simple my brothers, if we can not have Bella we shall clone her" Aro said like he did it every day. "But Aro! Cloning is still only experimental! What if it goes wrong?" Marcus asked "Yes she might be different but we will still get her power, thats what we really want right?" the others nodded.

(BELLA POV) WITH EDWARD AND BELLA...

"Edward every time we come here, it seems to get even more beautiful." i exclaimed, "But you are always the most beautiful thing here!" Edward replied.  
i blushed, We were laying down on the grass in our medow. my engagement ring was almost as shinny Edward himself. He laughed, "What areyou laughing at mister?" she asked blushing again, "Only the fact that i am admiering the ring on your finger as much as you are! except that i like thatits actually on your finger!" he laughed again.

I rolled over into his arms and he squeezed me tight. I sighed and relaxed. we stayed that way just thinking and being happy in each others arms.  
we were so peaceful i could have fallen asleep if it wernt for Edward tensing suddenly. "Edward? Whats wrong?" i asked, he jumped up and was in a defencive position over me.

"Edward! Whats happening? tell me!" i said getting slightly scared.

"The Volturi..." he groweled

I tensed aswell as i relised there was a pair of glowing red eyes watching me from the shadows. Edward fixed his posture and stood up straight but he still had a stern look on his face. "Demitri" he said solemly, a figure took a step forward into the medow, it was indeed Demitri, the tracker from the Volturi. "Is Aro not with you?" Edward asked him, "No Edward, its only me, i am here to talk about Bella." He replied to him. "I am here you Know!" I said only to feel Edward tense up more. "Edward Aro is asking that she be turned into a vampire quite soon." he said smugly still looking at me.

"im sorry we have decided not to until we are wed" Edward said looking at me. as he was Demitri was walking towards us. Edward steped infront of him sepperating him from me. "Come now Edward all Aro wants is a hair" i was completely confused. "Why? why does he want one?" Edward asked now completely ignoring me which i was quite angry about, "Oh look eddie! Bell Bell is upset! fine if you wont let me have one ill get one another way!" he said smugly.

i was still confused ,"You wouldnt dare!" edward groweled, "Aro wants one, and he will get one" he said and with that he turned around and sped away at vampire speed.

Edward turned back to me, i had an angry look on my face, "bella tell me what your thinking, you know i cant read your mind" good thing he cant or he would be hearing nothing but bad stuff,"I cant read minds all together! I didnt know what the hell was going on! why did he want my hair? Where is he going? why arent you stopping him!?" i babbled on with question after question until he scielenced me by putting his finger on my mouth. his scent was as incredible as ever.

"Im sorry bella, Aro and his brothers are getting impationt about you becoming a vampire" "Yeah i got that part!" "you didnt let me finish, he figures if they cant have you they will clone you" "WHAT!? they cant do that!" "apparently they can and Aro has sent Demitri to get your DNA mainly your hair"  
That was to confusing, i could have fallen on the ground and done nothing but twitch for the next half hour but that ment that Demitri had a better chance of getting my hair.

"Were is he going to get it?" i asked, "Hes going to find your hair brush" "But thats at your house!" "He knows hes headed there now. no one will be able to stop him." that is stupid he will never find it! besides im not the only one who uses that hair brush. Rosalie uses it too. if she cant find hers of corse.

"Edward lets go" i said to him. he nodded and lifted me up and put me on his back. he took off, the wind running through my hair probably setting his nose on fire, but now im used to this running and hes probably starting to get used to my scent flowing all around him.

by the time we got to his house Demitri had already come and gone.

WITH DEMITRI...

Demitri had the brush with Bellas scent on it. Aro only needed a few hairs but he wouldnt risk tainting them with his scent. He just ran back to Volterra to give the hairs to Aro. Honestly he wanted to know Bellas power, and mabye just mabye, she might like him, like more than a friend. Honestly Demitri has had a crush on Bella but Marcus had known the bond between her and Edward was to strong for him to even have a chance with her. but now that the real Bella has Edward and there will be another bella he might have a chance, he also knew that Felix had also had a crush on her so if he wanted to be with the new bella he had to move fast.

But the main thing that he was thinking that the new bella would also be 'vegiterian' and he wasnt. would he be able to change to be with her or wouldnt it be worth it.

END CHAPTER. 


End file.
